


Silence In Atlas As Incorrect Quotes

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also wish Blake a good recovery and also send her love and tuna, FUCK YOU YUDOK, Fuck you Aleph, Gift for Skyechaser, Please Don't Hate Me, Silence In Atlas AU, Skye is killing us softly with her song, Someone save the catgirl, Yang Xiao Long not taking anyone's BS, Yes I believe Blake regains her voice but it always sounds like she has a head cold and laryngitis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: what do you mean this won't happen





	1. The Dive Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyeChaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeChaser/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleph? Yeah, more like THE MAN WITH THE WORLD'S TINIEST DICK

Ironwood: *points gun at Slayter and Aleph* Which one of you had Blake Belladonna in your hold?  
Slayter: It was Aleph  
Blake: *resting her voice, holds up sign* It was Aleph  
Aleph: It was me! *smug*  
Blake:  
Slayter:  
Ironwood:  
Aleph:  
Aleph: God fucking damn it  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake: *croaks* Yang, I know... you want to make sure... *hack* that I’m safe forever... *wheezes* But you’ll have to put me in a bubble... *cough* and hide me in a cave.  
Yang: Believe me, I thought about it once.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: Aleph, you fucking bastard, how could you do that to her?!   
Aleph: You can’t be mad at me! I was just there, minding my own business-  
Yang: We both know that’s bullshit, Aleph!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Aleph: Mistakes were made-  
Ruby: *horrified* By you  
Aleph: People were hurt-  
Weiss: *angry* By you  
Aleph: Lives were ruined forever-  
Blake: *fuming croak* By you....!  
Aleph: And purity was taken-  
Yang: *downright furious* BY YOU!  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Blake: I think I’ve lost my mind...  
Blake: I’ve been down here so long, I don’t even know who I am anymore..  
Blake: The days turn into weeks, months...  
Blake: How long have I been here, almost a year?  
Guard: You’ve been in here for only 8 minutes  
Blake: I have gone completely insane  
Older lady: There there *pats Blake’s back*  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Aleph: Hey kitty, you can think whatever you want about me for 1 minute.. If you even think about attacking me, you know what will happen. *clicks clicker*  
Blake: *hesitates*  
Blake: *thinks about Aleph getting his balls ripped up by a dog*  
Aleph: What the fuck  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Docter: Miss Belladonna, I have reason to believe you have gained a serious case of PTSD from recent events  
Blake: Proficient Talent At Sucking Dick? I hope this is a joke  
Yang: *wheeze of laughter and concern* Blake.....   
Docter: .....We also may need to evaluate your current mental comprehension....  
Blake: You don’t understand, that was completely intentional, Docter  
Docter:  
Yang: Holy shit.....  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Fucking Dumb Ass stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEPH WHY

Aleph: I have done a lot of ‘Dumb’ stuff *scoffs*  
Blake: I was the victim *coughs* of the dumb stuff  
Guard: I witnessed the dumb stuff  
Slayter: I tried to join in on the dumb stuff  
Yang: I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF!  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Yang: Did you.. *quivers* sexually assault Blake...?  
Aleph: No, you stupid blonde!  
Yang: *eyes red* Then what was that white stuff that they found on the ground and in Blake's body that had your germs and shit on it?  
Aleph: Cocaine  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Ironwood: Where is Aleph?  
Yang: He breathed in Blake's direction so I killed him. Do you think that was wrong?  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Slayter: *holds door open for Aleph* After you  
Aleph: After you  
Slayter: I insist, after you  
Yang: *Punches them both in the head, walking over their falling bodies* After me, assholes!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
*Blake and Yang are texting*  
Blake: Can we get sushi?  
*45 minutes later*  
Blake: Yang I got shot  
Yang: WHAT THE FUCK  
Blake: I'm dying because you aren't answering  
Yang: OH MY GODS BLAKE NO  
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Silence In Atlas Chapters In A Nutshell(TO BE UPDATED WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

Chapter Text

Chapter 1: Blake gets a sore throat

Chapter 2: Local Dragon Loses Girlfriend; Plus insight on the effectiveness of Clicker Training

Chapter 3: *Fuck You by Lily Allen can be heard in the background*

Chapter 4: He has a fucking tiny dick y’all

Chapter 5: Unauthorized trucks? In MY holy kingdom of Atlas? It's more likely than you think

Chapter 6: Mining away~! I don’t what, what to say~!

Chapter 7: Daddy Schnee’s going to jail

Chapter 8: Can I get a waffle? Can I PLEASE get a waffle?

Chapter 9: BITCH I HOPE THE FUCK YOU DO CUZ YOU'LL BE A DEAD SON OF A BITCH I TELL YOU THAT!

Chapter 10: Let's go jump into hell

Chapter 11: Me: This song is me rn. *looks at guitar and camera* Me: *plays note* Me: AHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 12: Local Trader finds out he's going to be turned into avocado.

Chapter 13: Breaking News: Local Dragon saves girlfriend, mines in Mantle liberated. Also somehow no one was killed in the making of the rescue

Chapter 14: Of sad cat girls and angry yangry yang's

Chapter 15: Mess with Blake and you'll get hit with a tea tray

Chapter 16: YANG NO HANDS AND WALLS DO NOT MIX NO MATTER HOW DURABLE YOUR AURA IS SWEETIE NO


	4. MORE QUOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOSH DARN IT YOU STUPID TRADERS

Yudok: I could kill you and your little friend if I wanted to, kitten...  
Agape: So could another human or faunus  
Blake: !!!  
Yudok:  
Agape: S-so could a dog  
Blake:  
Yudok:  
Agape: So could a dedicated duck  
Agape: You aren’t special, Yudok  
\-----------------------------------  
Yang: Ever since we got Blake back from the mines, she has been acting... well, odd. She keeps on talking like we are on Tweeter, and it’s really freakin’ me out... [IT’S SPELLED WRONG ON PURPOSE THAT’S REMMENT’S VERSION OF TWITTER]  
Blake: *croaking at Ruby* That’s right, Ruby, call him out. Spill the tea for your opponent. Make sure it’s scorching hot as well  
Yang: *horrified* Please, make it stop....   
\-----------------------------------  
Yang: *to all the terrified traders in Staub* We don’t have to make this a big deal. Whoever is in charge of the area where Blake is, come forward, and all will be forgiven.  
*Dead Silence*  
Yang: Smart. *bursts into flames* You know I would never forgive you.  
\--------------------------------------  
Yang: Are you two ok?! *is piggybacking Agape and holding Blake bridal style*  
Agape: *shaken up and trembling* U-uh....  
Blake: *furiously typing on a voice machine* “No! You ran right into a storm of bullets and almost got us killed!”  
Yang: Cool. ONWARDS!  
\-------------------------------------


	5. OK HOW FUCKING DARE HE DO THAT TO MY CHILD?????!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blake: *mouths to Yudok* Shut up  
A beaten up Yudok: I-I didn't even say anything  
Yang: *kicks his back* You were thinking, and it's annoying my girlfriend. SHUT. UP.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Me: Hey, Yudok, look over there  
Yudok: *looks over there*  
Me: *hits him right in the head with a baseball bat* THIS IS FOR AGAPE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: *sees Yudok taunting Blake in her container*  
Yang: Psst, why did the chicken go down to Mantle?  
Blake: ....?  
Yudok: Eh? Why?  
Yang: To beat up the living shithead  
Yang: Knock Knock  
Yudok: Who's th-  
Yang: *jumps from the shadows and clocks Yudok in the jaw* THE CHICKEN, YOU NO GOOD ASSHOLE!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Yudok: *sneering through blood* Oh please, you blondes wouldn't *cries in pain* hurt a fly  
Yang: You're right. I wouldn't. A fly is innocent. It doesn't knowingly harm anyone.  
Yang: *hair goes on fire, eyes turn red* You, on the other hand, I would maim.  
Yudok: *screams in fear*  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Ironwood: If any of you, say, took a shot for every bad choice you have made, how drunk would you be right now? Be completely honest.  
Night Guard: Maybe a Iittle tipsy?  
Slayter: Drunk  
Aleph: Wasted  
Yudok: Dead  
\----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Hello Naughty Traders It's Murder Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YANG HAS COME, BLAKE CAN FINALLY GET MEDICAL TREATMENT AND LIFE IS GLORIOUS

Yang: I still feel like I want to murder everyone in those damn mines  
Blake; *shakes head in fear, neck wrapped up in bandages after her vocal cord surgery*  
Yang: Also I want soft pretzels  
Blake : -.-  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Yang: Hey, precious, I wasn't sure what kind of chocolate you wanted so I got all of them.   
Blake: ....Yang, theres.... *cough* like....300 boxes here.....  
Yang; I panicked! I wanted you to be happy so I got all the boxes...  
Blake: Yang, kiss. me.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Yang: *walks in the house* Hey babe, how-HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED  
Blake: *covered head to toe in dirt, grit and snow* It's *wheeze* called a Bad day.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Me: Hello Traders *points 50 cal. at a group*  
Them: P-please..... Little shiny umbreon, don't kill us!  
Me: *crackling* Naughty childern have to punished!  
\-----------------------------------------------


	7. The Doc Is In The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the healing begin  
> Also I can and will hunt Aleph down and shove his head into my garbage disposal

Qrow: There are 7 chairs and 10 high ranking Traders. What do you do?  
Weiss: Have everyone stand  
Ruby: Bring three more chairs  
Jaune: The most important ones can sit down  
Yang: Kill three  
Qrow, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune: NO  
\-------------------------------------------  
Yang: *talking to all the faunus that they saved once they found and raided Aleph's headquarters* So, always have hope things will be better.  
Aleph: *beat up in the corner* Even me?  
Yang: Hell no. Talk again and I will punch out your teeth  
\-------------------------------------------  
Yang: *cuddling the asleep Blake* Nice  
Blake: *cuddles closer to Yang, still asleep*  
Yang: *choking back tears* N I C E  
\------------------------------------------   
Blake: *coughs* Yang it's dark...  
Yang: Don't worry babe, I've got this  
Yang: *bursts into flames, eyes red, scaring away everyone in a 100 foot radius*  
Blake: Why are you like this?  
\------------------------------------------  
Docter: Also she may have been sexually assaulted-  
Yang: What.  
Yang: Ok that's it, I'm going to jail  
Weiss: What why would THAT happen?!  
Yang; Because of seemly unprovoked battery against the next racist I find   
Docter: No-  
Yang: YES  
\-----------------------------------------


	8. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, you can help your kingdom by shooting a racist today!

Blake: *using a thought to text device to facetime Yang*  
Yang: What are you doing?  
Blake: "Shopping With Ruby."  
Yang: Did I hear screaming?  
Blake: "Just a fight with management. In Staub, this happened 7 times a day if we were lucky."  
Yang: W-7 TIMES IF LUCKY?!!!  
Blake: "Fun times."  
\----------------------------------------------  
Blake: *thinking on the floor, her vocal cords cut and having no idea where she is* You might by asking ,"Blake, how did you do this to yourself?"  
Blake: *trying to free herself from her chains* Well kids, Blake has no damn idea either.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Ironwood: Yang, what did your uncle and I tell you about using offensive language to The Traders in the courtroom?  
Yang: That it's offensive to the insults?  
Weiss: Your honor, as much as I agree with my teammate, permission to freeze her mouth shut?  
\------------------------------------------------  
Ruby: THE FLOOR IS HATING BLAKE *Jumps onto a chair*  
Weiss: *quickly puts her legs on the chair*  
Yang: *skydives onto the couch*  
Blake: *stiffly lays down on the floor*  
RWY: BLAKE NO  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Blake and Yang: *riding Yang's new motorcycle*  
Blake: *sees pothole* "To the left!"  
Yang: *spacing out* Take it back now y'all   
Yang: *runs into the pothole and almost crashes the bike*  
\----------------------------------------------


	9. Those Traders Need To Fucking Die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painfully. Slowly. NOW.

Yang: I am your worse nightmare. A thug. I am so badass I can break this fucking wall and not feel a thing!  
Yang: *punches the wall so hard her hands breaks and the wall shatters*  
Man #1:  
Man #2:  
Yang: *tears up* Take me to the military hospital, please.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
*after Aleph was found and beat up, they had to take him to the Military Hospital for him to be interrogated when he's stable*  
Doctor Yu: I am having a problem with Aleph, I can't get him out of his medical coma without him being at extreme risk of a heart attack  
Blake: *coughs* Oh?  
Yang: Let him die.  
Ironwood: Absolutely not.   
Yang: Kill him  
Blake: No  
Doctor Yu: I can't do that, it goes against my job as a doc-  
Yang: Then I will kill him FOR you  
Doctor Yu, Ironwood and Blake: NO!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: I lost my girlfriend Blake recently.  
Blake: *from the other side of the room* Stop t-*coughing fit*Telling people that I'm dead!  
Yang: I can still hear her voice sometimes.  
Blake: YANG!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: This is the worst day ever  
Ruby: Because you found out that Blake may have been touched weirdly and you broke your hand in a fit of rage?  
Yang: No, it's a bit muggy outside. OF COURSE IT'S BECAUSE BLAKE MAY HAVE BEEN RAPED AND I BROKE MY OWN HAND!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake: *bangs on window*  
Yang: Blakey, you have a scroll for a reason!  
*loud thump*  
Yang: DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR SCROLL AT THE WINDOW?!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	10. *NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

Sorry guys, there will be no new SIA chapter today. Not enough time >-<  
I promise I will be making the next one extra long for this!!!


	11. Kill The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES THE TITLE IS A SET IT OFF REFERENCE I AM NOT FUNNY

Blake: *gets a panic attack*  
Yang: What's wrong?!  
Blake: *points to light switch* ;-;  
Yang: *snarls at it* What the fuck did you say to my girlfriend?  
Blake: *flattered yet annoyed rasp*  
\------------------------------------  
Blake: *writes* I want to sleep for 100 hours  
Yang: Blake that's a coma  
Blake:  
Blake: A coma sounds great right now  
Yang: *kisses Blake so she doesn't screech*  
\--------------------------------------  
Yang: You know what? Forget it. I can't possibly be anymore fucking shocked and angry right now.  
Yudok: That's no fun.  
Yang: This has become the norm for you two  
Aleph: We have to try harder next time  
Yang: Please do fucking not.  
Yudok: I feel like we've been issued a challenge...  
\--------------------------------------  
Blake: *signs* Yang please stop trying to find the Traders every night...   
Ruby: Yeah, this isn't you!  
Yang: That is so sad, Alexa, play Heat Of The Moment  
\--------------------------------------  
Yang: Hey, baby, how are you doing? Pretty well?  
Blake: *finger guns*  
Yang: Babe, that's not really an answer.. *giggles*  
Blake: *finger guns again before falling back asleep*  
\----------------------------------------  
Yudok: So am I in trouble?  
Yang: Take a guess.  
Yudok: No?  
Yang: Take another guess.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Blake: I love you *wheezes*  
Yang: Can you excuse me please?  
Yang: *walks out*  
*A FUCK YEAH!!! could be heard outside*  
Blake: ?!  
Yang: *walks back in* I love you too baby <3  
Blake: . . . . . . . .  
\-----------------------------------------


	12. SHE IS ALIVE AND HER NAME IS-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAPEE.... *Plays John Cena theme on flute*

Yu: Today is trash day, so please gather any garbage you have and put in that empty trash can please.

Blake: *immediately slides onto her wheelchair, goes over to the can and slithers inside*

Yu: Oh dear...

Yang: NO BLAKE GET OUT OF THERE THERE COULD BE GERMS!  
\----------------------------------------------------------   
Blake and Agape: *hugging*

Yang: I guess you were AGAPE with shock, huh baby?

Agape: *cries with laughter*

Agape's parents: *giggle*

Blake:

Yang: *wiggles eyebrows*

Blake: *swats Yang with her scroll*

Yang: OW!  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Aleph: One day you're going to look back on this and laugh!

Blake: I assure you, for the rest of my life, every time I look back on what you did to me I will personally go over to your jail cell and smack you.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: What did you do while I was gone?

Blake: "Wait for you to come back."

Yang: *tears running down her face* I am totally not crying right now...!  
\-----------------------------------------------------


	13. Aleph is now on Yang's to kill list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *evil crackles*

Yang: Is that... My shirt?  
Blake: *wearing a huge Pajama shirt that is way too big for her* "No."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Ruby: Welcome home, teammate!   
Blake: *smiles*  
Nora: *snickers as she pulls out a laser pointer and makes Blake tackle kiss Yang* Bingo!  
Ruby: EWWWW NORA REALLY?!?!?!? *covers eyes while blushing*  
\------------------------------------------------  
Yang: *mentally* I'm going to hunt down Aleph and give him hell!  
*meanwhile, at the Headquarters...*  
Aleph: I just got a chill.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Blake: This is insane.  
Yang: What?  
Blake: My heart is beating so fast right now...  
Yang: *blushes* Why?  
Blake: The biggest spider and cockroach pair are 1 inch away from your feet*  
Yang: *jumps into the air*  
_____________________________________________________


	14. Of scarring and racism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: The author shoved a battery up her nose when she was 3 1/2 and now has to get plastic surgery to fix the scarred nostril-.-

Blake: "It's so cold."

Yang, zipping up her jacket: I can’t control the weather, Blake

Blake: *shivers*

Yang: Time to kill a weather god  
\----------------------------------  
Aleph: the world population is 7,810,521,683 people, a piece of property like kitty over here should not feel important!

Blake: Why you little- *breaks off in a coughing fit*

Yang: 7,810,521,682 people

Alpeh: Wait, why did you decrease it even mo-

Yang: *sucker punches Aleph in his stupid ugly face* MINUS ONE ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!  
\-------------------------------------  
Agape: why are your tongues purple?

Yang: We had slushies.

Yang: I had a red one and Blake had a blue one.

Blake: *bright red in embarrassment*

Agape: Oh  
\----------------------------------------  
Blake: Listen, I’ll go in, create a distraction. I have this… *holds up a rock* it may be able to hold them back long enough *hacks* f-for Ironwood's troops to get in and rescue all the captured faunus in the headquarters.

Yang: It’s suicide! No way in hell!

Blake: I’m just a glorified extra, Yang! I’m a dead faunus anyway... *coughs* If I’m going to die, I’d rather go out a hero than a coward.

Yang: Maybe you’re the plucky comic relief, ever thought of that?  
\------------------------------------------


	15. DAMN THAT WAS STEAMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I may shoot off Aleph's balls at this point

Aleph: *in the hospital bed* Remember when I was being a bitch with you and you thought why was I acting like that and I just screamed “CAUSE YOU’RE SO FUCKING ANNOYING”?

Blake: *coughs* You need to be more specific, that happened all the time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Ironwood: Our blood is red

Yang: The Trader's ceiling is too

Blake: So are the *wheezes* walls..

Yang: ....

Blake: ....

Ironwood: ...

Ironwood and Blake: YANG WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Blake, reading a “wet floor” sign to the tune of mister roboto: CAUTION CUIDADO PISO MOJADO *coughing fit*

Yang, now regretting introducing her to 80s music: what the FUCK  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Yudok: Come on, blondie! We need a better attitude! How do you spell fun?

Yang: F-U-C-K-Y-O-U  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: What are you? An out-of-work doctor?

Yang: Have some patients!

Doc Yu: Miss Xiao Long, I just lost a lot of respect for you.

Blake: *facepalms*  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: Did I tell you the time I fell in love during with your backflip?

Blake: ?

Yang: I was heels over head.

Blake: . . .   
\-------------------------------------------------------------


	16. THEY FOUND THE TRADERS THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL

Aleph: Hello kitten and people who do not live here

Yang: Yo 

Ironwood: Hello back to you

Blake: H-Hello... *wheezes*

Jaune: Hey! 

Kail and Ghira: *glare of death*

Aleph: *whirls on Slayter* I thought I said to only use the keys in an emergency, boy! 

Slayter: They were interrogating me and we ran out of Doritos, so I unlocked the door to get 5 more bags

Yang: *munching away* Damn, who knew racists had a good stock of spicy chips?  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Yang: *tied to a chair in Aleph’s base; said man is guarding her* Wow, I didn’t know that they just hired anybody these days.  
Aleph:

Yang: I mean, they’re hiring blueberries now? They’re really expanding on the racial dumbass standpoint.

Aleph: Shut up if you know what's good for you, blondie.

Yang: Why do they call you Aleph anyway? Did your mother hit her head when you were born?

*Aleph whirls on her, distracted, and gets shot by Gambol. Blake appears from the shadows*

Yang: Oh thank the gods. I was about to run out of actual sentences and just start screaming incoherently.

Blake: That’s what happens when your vocabulary count *coughs* is lower than your bowling average.

Yang: Me no like catgirl with smart mouth. Catgirl get me free or no wild monkey love tonight.

Blake: YANG!  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Blake: When I said to bring me something back from the *wheezes* hideout, I meant like photos!

Yang: *struggling to hold a screaming Aleph* FUCKING SAY IT THEN  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Aleph: Don't call me a 5 year old, Words ending in ’-ie’ are so cute! Like cutie, sweetie, cookie-

Yang: and Die.

Aleph:

Yang:

Aleph: *backs away slowly*  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Aleph: I want to fuck you again!

Blake: *Howls in horror and clings onto Yang* No!

Yang: *angry sarcasm* Can you be more romantic?

Aleph: 💞𝐼 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝓉𝑜 𝒻𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝓎𝑜𝓊💞

Yang and Blake: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT OUT LOUD? *Blake gets sent into a coughing fit*  
\----------------------------------------------------


	17. ALEPH'S FUCKING LIFE IS GOING TO END SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait >:D

Yang: You are going down, you bastard!

Aleph: No! I was born of the sea! I eat fire coral and piss saltwater!

Ironwood and his soldiers: *looking around at each other mouthing what the fuck*

Aleph: I scratch my back with a whale’s dick and I loofah my chest with his ball sac

Yang: What the fuck

Aleph: I’ll die when the tide stops and the moon drowns. Until then…I’m oceanic, MOTHERFUCKER! *tries to run away only to smack right into Yang and fall onto his butt*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Blake: Hey, Yang, can I go out tonight? *wheezes*

Yang: What did your mom say?

Blake: She said no

Yang: What did your dad say?

Blake: *coughs* Also no

Yang: Then why would I allow you?

Blake: Because my parents are not the boss of you

Yang: *internally* this is a trap this is a trap this is a trap this is a trap  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Agape: You've heard of 'Vans' the shoe company

Yang: Now get ready for 'Shoes' the van company

Blake: Please leave the group chat  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Yang: Due to personal reasons I am going to castrate you

Aleph: WHAT PERSONAL REASONS????

Yang: FOR SHOVING YOUR TINY ASS DICK IN MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE

Alpeh:

Alpeh: Can I at least have sex with y-

Yang: *sends him flying through the air*  
\------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
